1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a profiled rail for being suspended from a constructional component and having two opposite side walls having opposite wall sections respectively, a first connection wall for connecting the two side walls with each other, and having a first opening for passing therethrough a connection element that secures the profiled rail on the constructional component, with the first opening having a first opening width measured in a direction perpendicular to a longitudinal profile axis of the profiled rail, and a second opening located opposite the first opening for passing through the connection element and having a second opening width measured in a direction perpendicular to a longitudinal profile axis of the profiled rail.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Profiled rails of the type described above are used for attachment of different installations such as tubular conduits, cable channels, air ducts, or aeration installations. To this end, the profiled rails are secured directly to a constructional component, such as a ceiling, a wall etc. or at a distance therefore with fastening or attachment elements such as threaded rods, screws, etc.
German Utility Model DE 20 2005 006 528 U1 discloses a circumferentially closed profiled rail adjacent side walls of which have dovetail-shaped recesses and which have opposite wall sections. Connection walls, which are spaced from each other and connect the side walls with each other, have respective opposite through-openings for passing an attachment element therethrough. The distance between the opposite wall sections of the side walls and which is measured in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal profile axis is greater than the opening width of the through-openings likewise measured in the direction transverse to the profile longitudinal axis.
The drawback of the above-described rail consists in that during the insertion of the attachment element through one of the openings for securing the profiled rail, the attachment element can engage an edge of the opposite opening which substantially increases mounting costs, in particular, at an overhead mounting of a profiled rail on a ceiling that forms the structural component. If a diameter of the attachment element is correspondingly smaller than the opening width of the through-openings, a larger clearance is formed in the insertion direction. Therefore, in this case additional costs are required in order to prevent tilting of the profiled rail, which is spaced from the constructional component, in a direction transverse to the profile axis under a load.
Swiss Publication CH 419 549 discloses a C-shaped profiled rail the connection wall of which that connects the side walls, has a plurality of first openings for passing an attachment element therethrough. The profiled rail further has a mounting opening located opposite the first opening and extending over the entire longitudinal extent of the profiled rail. The mounting opening forms a second opening for passing the attachment element and has a second opening width that is measured in the direction perpendicular to the longitudinal profile axis.
In this rail likewise, the distance between the opposite wall sections of the side walls measured in the direction perpendicular to the longitudinal profile axis of the profiled rail is greater than the opening width of the first opening and of the mounting opening.
The drawback of the rail of the Swiss publication consists in that with this rail, likewise during passing of the attachment element through the through-openings, it can engage the edge of the opposite through-opening. Because the two opposite through-openings have different opening widths, there exists a danger that at mounting of the profiled rail at a distance from the constructional component, the profiled rail would tilt in a direction transverse to the profile axis under load unless expensive measures are undertaken to prevent tilting.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a profiled rail suitable for different types of suspension from a constructional component and which can be easily mounted on the constructional component.